leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aphelios/Abilities
Aphelios has 5 weapons that he cycles between as he exhausts their ammunition, called Moonlight. Newly equipped weapons start with 50 Moonlight, which is consumed when he basic attacks or casts his basic ability. |description2 = Aphelios begins with Calibrum as his primary weapon and Severum in his off-hand, with Gravitum, Infernum and Crescendum queued. Exhausted weapons are moved to the end of the queue, but his ability to Switch means the queue's order will change as the game progresses. |description3 = Aphelios cannot spend skill points on his abilities, and instead gains the option to increase his , and on level-up. Aphelios starts with his W ability and gains access to his Q abilities at level 2; his Q abilities improve with level; he gains access to his ultimate ability at level 6 and it improves automatically at levels 11 and 16; and he has no E'' ability. |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = |leveling = |static = |target range = |effect radius= |inner radius = |collision radius= |tether radius= |angle = }} Enemies damaged by '''Calibrum' are for X seconds. Aphelios's next attack against a target gains global range and will use his secondary weapon, detonating the mark as well as the marks of nearby enemies to deal bonus damage. Pending for test if these attacks consume ammunition from his secondary weapon, and whether the effects of his secondary weapon are also applied to secondary targets. |description2 = Calibrum has X attack range. |cost = X |costtype = Moonlight per attack }} Aphelios heals for a portion of the damage he deals with Severum. Healing from Severum can overheal Aphelios up to X . |cost = X |costtype = Moonlight per attack }} Enemies damaged by Gravitum are by X% for Y seconds. |cost = X |costtype = Moonlight per attack }} Attacks with Infernum deal increased damage and splash to all enemies in a cone behind his target. |cost = X |costtype = Moonlight per attack }} Crescendum is a boomerang that must return to Aphelios before he can attack with it again. Catching Crescendum resets his attack timer, which effectively grants him increased bonus attack speed based on how close he is to his target. |description2= Crescendum's missile speed is modified by attack speed. |description3 = Ability interactions with Crescendum instead create spectral copies of the weapon to perform the action, which do not affect Aphelios's ability to basic attack. Catching spectral copies grants Aphelios a stacking X% bonus damage on his next attack. |cost = X |costtype = Moonlight per attack }} }} Aphelios fires a bolt of energy in a line, dealing to the first enemy hit and them. |cooldown = X |cost = X |costtype = Moonlight |target range = X |effect radius= X }} For X seconds, Aphelios gains bonus movement speed and autonomously basic attacks the nearest enemy with both his current weapons at , prioritising champions. |description2 = Attacks deal modified damage. |cooldown = X |cost = X |costtype = Moonlight |target range = X }} Aphelios deals and all enemies affected by Gravitum's slow. |cooldown = X |cost = X |costtype = Moonlight |effect radius= X }} Aphelios unleashes a wave fire the travels forward in the target direction, dealing to all enemies hit. |description2 = Aphelios autonomously attacks each enemy damaged by Duskwave with his off-hand weapon. |cooldown = X |cost = X |costtype = Moonlight |effect radius= Global }} Aphelios deploys his off-hand weapon as a sentry that autonomously attacks nearby enemies. Pending for test if he is unable to use Switch while his off-hand weapon is deployed. |cooldown = X |cost = X |costtype = Moonlight |target range = X |effect radius= X }} }} Aphelios switches his primary and off-hand weapons. }} Aphelios fires an orb that detonates on the first enemy hit, dealing to surrounding enemies. |description2 = Aphelios then attacks each enemy hit by Moonlight Vigil with his main weapon, which is empowered for the attacks. Enemies receive an empowered , which deals increased damage when detonated. Heal for an additional flat amount. Applies a stronger slow. Attacks splash in a circle instead of a cone. Enemies will take damage from overlapping areas. A minimum of 3 spectral copies will return to Aphelios, regardless of how many enemies are hit. |cooldown = X / X / X |cost = No cost |leveling = X / X / X }}